


Puer Autem Luna

by benjamintenison



Series: Luna [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha Lena Luthor, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, F/F, F/M, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Knotting, Lena Luthor Has a Penis, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Minor Lucy Lane/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Protective Kara Danvers, Protective Lena Luthor, Tags May Change, Werewolf Kara Danvers, Werewolf Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjamintenison/pseuds/benjamintenison
Summary: Six years after the events of "Luna", their world has returned to an almost normal state. Well, normal isn't exactly the best word seeing as Lena and Kara are far from normal. Being a werewolf and a Kryptonian/werewolf hybrid does that. But now, they have their own little hybrids to take care of. How will they be able to deal with their ever-growing family? If the couple thought three kids were enough, just wait to see how they're going to have to care for twins.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lucy Lane/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Querl Dox/Nia Nal, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Series: Luna [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205213
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	1. The Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! Welcome back to this story. I am excited to finally get to it, seeing as I can write Kara and Lena with their kids. Although, I should apologize for how long it took. The month between Luna's last chapter and this first one was filled with a little doubt of me being able to successfully write a sequel. To be honest, there were some moments where I didn't want to do it for fear of ruining the story. But, I pushed myself to write it because I practically promised this, and I like the chapter. It's a little long and could drag but I wanted to just introduce the characters and some differences since the last time we saw them.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it!

“Rao, I miss drinking alcohol!”

“You’ve said that the last 3 times, Kar.”

“Well, it’s true!” her arms went up in protest, “It felt nice.”

“Honey, you don’t even feel the effects from beer or wine,” Lena walked over to the Danvers sisters. She had a plate full of steak in her hands. The CEO walked towards the table and placed it in the middle, “The whole point of alcohol is getting a little buzzed or drunk.”

The super pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. She grumbled about liking the taste but that wasn’t much. Sure, Kara could like the taste, but the consequences weren’t worth it. Her mate held her, “You can have all the beer you want  _ after  _ our children are born and they don’t need to be breastfed. Until then, your red sun emitters stay on.”

“I know, I know, but it made me feel normal…”

“Kara,” Lena smiled at her, “nothing about us is normal-”

“Except for me.”

She pointed at Alex, “Except her...but she works at a government agency tasked with protecting the Earth from harm relating to extraterrestrials. So, none of us are normal.”

Kara bit her lip. Her mate was right about that. Nothing about them was normal. She was a Kryptonian-Werewolf hybrid, Lena was a werewolf, and their children were hybrids as well. However, she always wanted to fit in, and drinking alcohol was just another way to seem like a human. But when thinking about it, not drinking during pregnancy was the literal definition of normal.

The super smiled before leaning into her mate. Their lips met for a kiss while Alex gagged. The couple laughed before being interrupted by three squeals. The women turned just in time to see children running out of the backdoor. All of them were being followed by a young adult as she played with her cousins.

Elizabeth, Alura, and Winn were being chased by Ruby. With Winn being the youngest of their children, he was caught first. When it happened, his lips turned down into a pout that was clearly about to turn towards full-on crying. Thankfully, Ruby calmed him down by promising to help catch his sisters. She gave him a piggyback ride as they began to chase the two girls.

Alex faced them after watching their children, “I still can’t believe this happened.”

“Oh, you better believe it,” Sam came out of the cabin with a bowl of cut-up fruit. She placed it down next to the plate of steaks before joining the other three. She planted a kiss on her girlfriend’s head. The agent sighed in the embrace of the eldest Arias.

“I see how it is,” a voice interrupted the moment. Kelly walked to her partners with ketchup and barbeque containers in her hands. There was a grin on her face as she teased her wife and girlfriend.

The three had been together for nearly three years. Kelly had met them while visiting her brother. Alex and she quickly began dating before tying the knot a year in their relationship. The couple was seeming close to their friend Sam. Close enough that the women eventually revealed they were in a polyamorous relationship. With how the law was in the country, it wasn’t legal for them to marry each other but that didn’t matter. They were “it” for the others.

At first, it was a little weird for Kara and Lena. That wasn’t meant to be mean, but seeing the three kiss each other and snuggle took some adjusting. Elizabeth and Alura had no problem whatsoever. The girls were too young to know them before coming out as a throuple and Winn hadn’t been born.

“You guys are like the cutest,” Winn sighed. When two pairs of eyes sent glares at him, the man quickly fixed his statement, “Except for you two, of course. Kara and Lena are the obvious OTP.”

“Good save, Winn,” Nia chuckled at his side. She passed him to set up the dishes at the table. The former IT groaned as he followed her to place the napkins.

Following them were J’onn and Brainy. The two were conversing about how to enhance the DEO’s systems for any 5th Dimensional beings. After their last encounter with one, it was clear that Supergirl hadn’t been enough. Thankfully, she had outsmarted the man and sent him back to his realm but that might not work the next time.

They brought out the glasses and cutleries. Three cups for the children had already been put on the outside table by Alex. The group did their best to take any work away from Kara so she didn’t have to stress her body. Carrying twins was already taxing enough.

After everything was set up, Lena called the kids for dinner. The five went inside to wash their hands before taking their seats. The CEO grabbed food for her children and cut up their steaks. She returned to the head of the table and sat down after getting her own food. On her right were Kara, Nia, Brainy, Elizabeth, Alura, and Winn. The other side had Alex, Kelly, Sam, Ruby, and the older Winn. The other head of the table sat J’onn.

“Well, my friends and family, I hope you all enjoy Kelly’s and my cooking for our welcoming of the summer,” she smiled at them all before directing her speech to the children and young adult, “Kids, I’m proud of you all for doing well in school. And Ruby, I am going to miss you so much when you leave for college, but we’re always here if you need us.”

With that out of the way, they ate. The food was amazing seeing as Kelly, their resident master chef, helped the CEO out. While their dinner progressed, their conversations were light. When asked why Uncle James couldn’t make it, Kara had answered that he had wanted to see Aunt Lucy in Metropolis. They started dating again and he wanted to visit his girlfriend.

When everything was gone, the super offered to help clean up. She was given washing duties as it was the least physical out of everything. As Lena brought some plates into the kitchen, she wrapped her arms around her mate’s stomach. She held Kara’s stomach, “How are my pups doing?”

“Snug like bugs in a rug,” she replied happily. Those little two rascals loved to kick their Jeju whenever they had the chance. It usually resulted in a moment between the family as the children placed their hands on her stomach, but there were times where the kicks hurt a lot. Kara held the hands on her growing stomach.

Behind her, Lena’s head leaned onto her shoulder, “That’s good. You need the rest.”

“I’m fine, babe.”

“I know, but with the full moon tomorrow-”

“Hey,” Kara turned around to face her mate. Her hands grasped the CEO’s cheeks, “I’m ok. There’s nothing wrong. Our little ones have been a nuisance, but I wouldn’t trade them for the world. I do not doubt that Alexander and Lexi will be a pain in our butts when they’re here.”

The two shared a laugh at that. They couldn’t wait to meet the new arrivals. This was the fourth time that the super was pregnant but it felt like the first. They had to change some things and prepare differently than with their other children. The main thing being additions to their home. The cabin could fit six people - maybe 7 - but the couple knew that these twins wouldn’t be the last. So, renovations were done and the cabin was bigger. Three new rooms were added. All were built to allow two people to live in them.

Lena went in for a kiss but was interrupted by their little genius. Winn tugged on her shirt, “Mommy, can we pway?”

The CEO looked at her mate for a moment. She was met with an expectant smirk before kneeling, “Of course, baby. What do you want to do?”

“Can you do doggie?”

Above them, the super snickered. Ever since he saw her wife as a wolf, Winn had been obsessed. He always asked for her or Kara to shift. They occasionally relented as it resulted in him snuggling into their chests. It was overwhelmingly cute and also great that he wasn’t afraid. When his siblings found out, they had been deathly scared of their mothers. The two were hurt whenever their daughters would cower in fear when they tried to comfort them. Seeing your own children be scared of you was heartbreaking. Thankfully, they learned that their Alphas would _ never  _ hurt their pups and would  _ always  _ protect them.

Lena refused the offer carefully, “I would love to, but I can’t. With everyone here, it would be mean to turn. We could do it sometime later.”

“Ok…”

“How about you riding my shoulders? Would you like that?”

The boy bit his lip in contemplation before nodding. Grinning, the CEO allowed her son to get on her before standing up. Winn squealed as he was suddenly a few feet off the ground. They turned to face the blonde, “Jeju, I’m flying like you!”

“Yes, you are, buddy! Have fun with your mommy.”

Lena pecked her mate’s lips and walked outside. The super watched from the window above the sink before returning to her duties. As she continued to clean the dishes, someone came in through the backdoor. Kara turned to see Ruby approaching her. The woman was leaving for college in two weeks and this was the last time she’d see her except for her final day in National City.

The younger Arias was nervously fiddling her fingers. She swallowed the lump in her throat, “A-Aunt Kara, I want to thank you for everything you’ve done since mom and I moved here. You and Aunt Lena accepted us into your family, a-and helped me get two amazing mothers in the process. I-I love you and I hope what Aunt Lena said stands true for you as well.”

“Ruby,” Kara gestured for a hug. The woman squeezed the super, “what Lena said is true for the both of us. You’re our niece and nothing will change that. I am so happy to get to know you and am excited to see the great things you will accomplish.”

“I’ll miss you so much,” Ruby cried into her shoulder. The two were really close. They had hung out a lot after Ruby’s school day ended and during game nights. When she finished high school, Kara had offered the woman an internship at CatCo after she admitted to taking a year off from school.

The super kissed the top of her head, “I’ll miss you too, but we’ll see each other. There will be holidays, summers, phone calls, texts, face times, and I can fly when I have my powers. If you need me, I will be there Ruby, even if it’s one in the morning.”

“Thank you,” the younger Arias backed away. She wiped her eyes with her sleeves before going back outside.

After dessert, everyone left. It was a quarter to nine and the Luthor-Danvers were getting ready for bed. The children were all in a different place. Elizabeth was getting changed, Alura was brushing her teeth, and Winn was getting a bath. When their routines were done, Kara and Lena read them a story before tucking them in.

The mates did their own nightly routines of washing their faces, brushing their teeth, and finishing it off by changing. Lena played with Kara’s hair as they laid in their bed. Minutes passed when the super offered, “Do you want to talk to them?”

The CEO nodded as she slid down to be face-to-face with her mate’s stomach. She pulled up her shirt to be as close as possible to her pups. Her lips met the skin before whispering. “Mommy loves you both so much. She can’t wait to meet you two. You’ll never be alone and will always be loved.”

Lena crawled back up until being in her normal spot. She kissed her mate’s cheek and whispered a “goodnight” before turning off the lights in the room.

  
  
  


_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


“C’mon, everyone!” The CEO yelled from her spot in the living room. Feet padded from their rooms and came down the stairs. All three children had bad cases of bed hair, causing Lena to cringe. She was going to have to spend a while fixing their looks after they got ready.

Kara followed behind them. Her hair was just as bad as her children’s but it was really cute. The oversized shirt she was wearing did not hide the twins she was carrying. The super pecked her mate’s lips before heading into the kitchen where three little heads turned to mutter greetings to their mother.

Lena followed them and asked, “What do you guys want for breakfast?” Everyone responded with pancakes, so she began to make the batter. While working on that, Kara poured some grape juice for the kids. As the breakfast was being cooked, the super checked her phone for emails. Even though she was on extended maternity leave, she still stayed up to date on current events.

After eating, the children went up to their bathrooms to get ready for school. Kara sat on the couch, placing her feet on the coffee table. They were really sore and needed massaging. She looked at her mate with an innocent smirk. It was a clear sign of what the CEO was going to do after dropping off the kids at Alex’s. Tonight was the full moon and they wanted just one of those by themselves.

When a few minutes passed, Lena went upstairs, assuming that the kids had gotten ready (except for getting changed). Picking up Winn in her arms, she went into Elizabeth’s and Alura’s room. They helped the girls pick out their outfits before returning to his room. Lena then fixed all of their hairs - to the best of her ability - before everyone headed downstairs. Kara was still sitting on the couch but she still turned to look at her children’s outfits.

Biting her lip, she stood up to do some final fixes. With Winn, she pushed his hair to the right. Lena gave her mate a guilty smile while she did her work. The mates took a moment to look at their children after Kara finished, “You three look great!”

“Thanks, Jeju.”

The CEO told them to go get their bags. Lena led the family to her truck. It was L-Corp’s L4 electric truck. She helped the kids in before kissing Kara. Hoping in, Lena pressed some buttons on her console, unlocking the front gates. Everyone said goodbye to the super Lena drove them away.


	2. The Full Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to warn of werewolf smut near the end of the chapter. In case you don't want to read that, just stop after they shift. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!

“C’mon, guys!” Lena called out to behind her. Three little heads poked out of the truck and bodies followed. The family walked into the building, heading into the elevator and going up to the right floor. By this point, Winn was already in his mother’s arms while his sisters were by her side. 

They came out of the car before making their way to the penthouse door. After a couple of knocks, Kelly opened it. The children squealed as Elizabeth and Alura ran into her arms. Winn wiggled out of Lena’s arms to then wobble over to his aunt. Once the greetings were over, everyone went inside. 

The kids were told to place their stuff in the guest room and Ruby’s room. As they did so, Kelly spoke to her sister-in-law, “So, is Kara excited to be alone with you for the full moon?”

Lena shrugged with a grin, “She’s just happy about not having to worry about the pups, and I am too,” the CEO sighed, “Having to worry about them during those hours is tough. We can’t take care of them in case something is wrong, and although Hope is there as well, she isn’t us.”

The woman pulled her into a side hug. They stood there for a moment as Kelly spoke, “I’m happy to report that we will take care of them while you get your thing on with Kara.”

Lena blushed at that. There was no guarantee she’d get her “thing on” with Kara. They were always careful with the super when she shifted. Even though her wolf could handle being pregnant, the mates wanted to be careful. Although, as this was their  _ fourth  _ pregnancy, they had gotten to know her limits. It was already confirmed in the second pregnancy that they could - if they wanted - have sex. 

“You know, a full moon isn’t just for having sex.”

Kelly chuckled, “I do, but I don’t think you could hold back at seeing her.”

The CEO stared at her sister-in-law with shock, “W-What happened to our Kelly? Are you sick?”

“No, I’m just recalling what you said whenever you’re drunk,” the therapist laughed. Lena’s cheeks reddened, “Gosh, those DEO-issued drinks really hit you. And I thought you were a heavyweight.”

“Hey,” she argued with her, “it’s very uncommon to have alcohol affect me. You’re just boasting about being drunk during the holidays.”

“Oh, I’m  _ definitely _ getting drunk for these holidays.”

Lena cringed, “Please don’t hint towards your sexual activities with Alex and Sam. I see them as sisters!”

Kelly gasped dramatically. Her hand went over her heart, “And what about me? Do you not see me as a sister?”

The CEO shook her head with a smile. Before anything could be spoken further, Winn called for his mother. Lena excused herself to see what was wrong. What she found was her son having troubles with placing his clothes and belongings away. She sat next to him on the bed, “What’s up, buddy?”

“Can you help me, mommy? I-I don’t want to put my thingies with Ruby’s things.” He lowered his head in shame. The boy had a little history of self-doubt. Their mothers always did their best to support them. They tried to make them feel important, loved, and equal. Kara and Lena also taught them the significance of people’s pronouns and sexuality. It was a subject that they wanted their children to comprehend. The mates were grateful for their family by answering any questions the children had.

“It’s ok, Winn, Ruby won’t mind.”

The boy looked up at her, “S-She won’t?”

Lena shook her head, “No, she loves you too much to mind.” She turned to look for her other children. When she knew they weren’t nearby, the CEO leaned down to whisper, “You’re also her favorite cousin.”

Winn’s eyes glimmered, “I am?”

She grinned, “You are, but don’t tell anyone. I don’t want Elizabeth and Alura getting mad at her, especially when she’s leaving in a few months.”

After their little talk, they placed his clothes in empty drawers in Ruby’s drawer while putting his toothbrush and loofah in her bathroom. Once making sure everyone had their things ready, Lena left. She was given hugs and kisses before heading to the elevator.

The drive back was peaceful. Lena played some quiet music to quell her thoughts. After all these years of doing this, it was still hard to deal with the pain that came from full moons. This was nothing like she had felt before. Not even silver or wolfsbane could compare. Lena didn’t even want to know what it was like for Kara. She was already dealing with the pains of pregnancy and transforming must be a worse feeling for her.

When she arrived home, Lena found the super on the front porch. She was reading something in a rocking chair. The sight of her mate relaxing with the baby bump was beautiful. The Alpha in her was soaring with pride. Kara was hers and was carrying their pups. Those feelings grew with each of their children.

As the CEO exited the truck, the super looked up from her book. Her eyes lit up and it was very reminiscent of their son. Lena bent to kiss her mate’s head, “Having fun?”

Kara smirked at the playful tone but still answered, “Sitting out in nature and reading is very relaxing. I can see why you love it so much.” 

The compliment caused a grin to come from Lena. She eventually went inside after the super promised to follow her later. The CEO began working on their dinner while working with Hope on the Luna protocol. She had only recently bought more land and extended the perimeter of their home. The DEO had built more of the underground fences and invisible barriers. As time went on, it seemed that the precautions were necessities. The assassination attempts kept coming as she was targetted by not only haters but even her own family. Lex could never know of the cabin’s location or their children’s existence. At school, the pups were given fake identities and were always driven to school by their sisters-in-law and Sam.

She needed to protect their family from danger and the biggest threat was located on cell block X. It was already bad enough for the short period of time during Kara’s first pregnancy that CADMUS was targeting them. When the organization found out who killed their leader, they were understandably pissed. There were times where the super had to stay in Midvale, with Alex, or even the DEO due to the threats on Lena’s life.

Those were hard times and the CEO was going to do anything to make sure that her family was safe. But that was for another time. All Lena had to worry about now was making Hope take diagnostics while she cooked. The children were away for the night and that could mean what Kelly had said early. She would “get her thing on with Kara”. The statement brought back memories of them “getting it on” as wolves. Her cheeks reddened at the thought of that.

Behind her, Kara came into the kitchen. She took one inhale of the many scents before asking, “What are you cooking?”

The CEO looked over her shoulder to respond, “I was thinking of making spaghetti and meatballs. I know they’re one of your favorites and can fill us up before we need to eat again.” 

The super took that answer well. She notified her mate about cuddling on the couch while they waited for the food to cook. As a result, they spent an hour or two watching some TV and holding Kara’s stomach. It was already getting big for the beginning of the second trimester. If the truth wasn’t already obvious, then it was abundantly clear that the super was carrying twins.

Their dinner was a very quiet affair. With the children not here, it felt a little dull compared to normal. There was no screaming or arguing between the siblings but instead short conversations between the mates dictating between LCorp or possible plans for the summer.

After they ate and Lena cleaned up, it was nearly time to go out. The two decided to leave early and wait out the remaining time. The CEO led her mate up to their room to change into just underwear. While doing so, she had to help Kara get her pants and socks off. Before heading out, Lena ordered Hope, “Activate Luna protocol.”

Hand-in-hand, they walked to the spot the CEO had scented many years ago. As the mates arrived, they could feel the moon on them. It was close.

Lena unfastened her bra and pulled down her panties before doing the same for Kara. By now, they weren’t shy around each other when naked. Doing this every month for the past six years did that. The super gave her the same scared smile that she did before they shifted. It was a clear sign of the anxiousness towards the pain. The transformation only lasted five minutes at most, but those were very long five minutes.

Hoping to calm her mate, Lena pulled her in for a kiss. It was a sweet one compared to their more heated make-outs. The embrace didn’t last long as Kara pulled back with whimpers. She pulled her hands up and cried out as they turned into claws. Falling on her knees, the cries continued as her feet elongated and her spine poked out.

By this time, the CEO was on her hands and knees as her shoulders broke to only spread out. She could feel her shins break in half and her hair grow. It literally felt like she was on fire but the pain was dwarfed by the ones in her face. Her teeth grew as they sharpened. Lena groaned as her face pulled out into a snout while her nose sunk. She could also feel her penis grow as her transformation finished.

When everything was done, their cries were replaced with huffs. Lena opened her eyes to see Kara already standing. Her bump was as prominent as ever. The CEO stood up on her legs before approaching her mate. She licked her cheek and went down to lick her stomach. A snort escaped her when feeling two separate kicks on her tongue. Standing up, Lena led Kara into the woods. They were going slower than normal due to the super’s limited mobility.

Eventually, the Alphas arrived at the lake. Kara immediately sat on the water’s edge. She hummed at the feeling of her muscles relaxing. Behind her, Lena watched with rapt attention. If the super needed relaxing, she’d give her relaxing.

Moving in front of her, the CEO went on her knees. She looked up at her mate before going down to take her cock into her mouth. Above her, Kara sighed in contempt. It had been a while since Lena had given her a blow job and even longer since she’d fucked her mate. To be honest, it wasn’t really common for her to fuck Lena. The CEO had always been a little off towards the act and only did it when Kara really wanted to or she was really horny and wanted it herself. And now, with Kara being pregnant, she never fucked her mate. It was always the other way around. Hopefully, Lena would allow it, but she was careful regarding her health and well-being. That wasn’t bad except for it being a little annoying.

However, she’d definitely not complain right now. The feeling of Lena’s tongue wrapping around her base was unfathomable. During full moons and ruts, their sensitivity was multiplied by ten. It wasn’t helpful when the CEO tried to stick her tongue into the slit of her dick. That was very enjoyable and during these times, would make her cum within seconds. Lena was thankfully warned about this and usually pried away from doing so. This was one of those occasions.

One of her claws went to grasp Kara’s dick as her mouth met the other’s hips. She stayed there for a few seconds, allowing her mate to get used to the feeling of being in her throat before suctioning her lips. Lena pulled up and quickly deep-throated again. She began repeating the process while her claw followed. Above her, the super started whining.

After a hard suck on her head, Kara gasped. She placed her palm on Lena’s head before forcing her hips up. She continued to face fuck her, searching for the desperate release she wanted. The CEO did her best to keep a tight lock on her lips in an attempt to stimulate her mate. It worked as the super’s whines heightened in pitch until she howled.

Jets of white cum shot into Lena’s mouth. She hungrily lapped up the head and continued milking her dick. Her hand kept jerking to prolong the orgasm. Soon after finishing, Kara laid on her back. Her head was a little hazy after cumming. She looked down her body to see Lena’s head laying on her stomach.

The super whined while laying down. The CEO met her eyes and understood what she was asking. She initially huffed, signaling her protest of the proposal. Kara kept on whining and added a pout to fight for her case. It didn’t take long before Lena growled as she went back into her position and turned away.

Kara smirked just as she got onto her knees behind her mate. She grabbed her penis and started stroking. When it seemed to be at a particular level of hardness, the super placed it between Lena’s backside. Her hand remained on her length as it was pushed inside, causing them to groan in pleasure and pain.

She continued pushing in until fully hilting inside her mate. Then, Kara slowly pulled out before quickly slamming her hips. Lena yelped at the sudden intrusion. She whipped her head to glare at the Alpha after the action was done. All Lena got in return was a smirk when she felt it being done again. It caused her to cry out as the action was done in quick succession. 

Kara huffed as her hips slapped Lena’s ass. Their debate was rather short compared to the other ones they had. The super just thought that Lena needed a good fucking, and that was exactly what she was going to give. 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that was the first chapter! I hope you all at least enjoyed seeing how far they have come. I promise to explain what happened between Maggie and Alex, but it is literally the same as their separation in the show.
> 
> Also, the L4 truck is really the Nikola Badger.


End file.
